pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Lastufka
Alan J. Lastufka (born May 1983) is a zinester and columnist best known for his project, the Fall of Autumn, launched October 1, 2005. Lastufka started the Zinester Podcasts in 2005 and created ZineWiki in 2006. Biography Alan Lastufka was born in 1983 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Lastufka was fourteen years old, he left his father, brother, sister and home in Milwaukee to live with his mother in Joliet, Illinois, near Chicago. While attending Joliet Central Campus HS, Lastufka's work, along with the work of his friends, was kept from being published in the school's literary magazine due to content. In response, Lastufka published the underground litmag, "Intentions," as well as many hand-stapled booklets of poetry and short stories. Although having already published over a dozen of them in high school, Lastufka had never heard the term "zine" before meeting Aaron Cynic over the summer of 2005. In the fall of 2005, Lastufka created Fall of Autumn, an online forum for writers and independent artists. Fall of Autumn publishes regular zine reviews, tutorials, articles, resources and podcasts. Alongside the website, Fall of Autumn began distributing zines and other DIY crafts in the spring of 2006. In the fall of 2006, Lastufka began contributing to Zine World: A Reader's Guide to the Underground Press as a regular reviewer and created the artwork/layout for the cover of issue #24. Lastufka no longer regularly publishes zines, but is still an active independent media creator, mostly in video format. Zines * Pressed Between the Pages (perzine, 2005-current) * Fall of Autumn Quarterly (free print zine and distro catalog, 2006-current) * Timezones & Statelines (split with Alex Wrekk, 2006) Contributions to other zines * "Autumn Cannibalism" in Eye Candy Zine Spring 2006 (poem) * "She Handed Me Her Diary" in Zine Scrapbook #1 2006 (short story) * "A List of Lists I Decided Not To Write for List" in List #9 Fall 2006 * "MacGyver" in Foul #21 Fall 2006 (short story) * "Indie Filmmakers" in Verbicide Magazine #19 Spring 2007 (series of interviews) * "Podcasting for Zinesters" in Polaroid-Celluloid #2 Summer 2007 (article) Books * YouTube: An Insider's Guide to Climbing the Charts (with Michael W. Dean, 2008) Columns (online) * Underwear Left on the Floor * New Kids Films * Five Stories (film) (Fall 2006) * Fall of Autumn Filmstrip Series **Offset Printing (March 2007) (watch on YouTube) **Letterpress Printing (May 2007) (watch on YouTube) * "Gravediggers on Their Deathbeds, Part 2" Music video for imadethismistake. (May 2007) (watch on YouTube) Podcasts/Audio recordings * Editing and/or Assistant Editing on every episode of the Zinester Podcast series. * "She Handed Me Her Diary" read with Samantha Castillo for the Zinester Podcasts series. * "She Handed Me Her Diary (video)" narrated with Alex Wrekk, available on YouTube.com Other projects * Catankerous Titles & Obscure Ephemra, Vol. 1 DVD (cover and disc artwork) * Chicago Underground Library (initial website design and programming) * The Machine Media (website design and programming) * Microcosm Publishing (catalog/poster/project designs) * You Can Work Any 100 Hours Per Week You Want In Your Underwear (cover artwork) External links * Pressed Between the Pages' official site * Alan's personal site * Fall of Autumn on YouTube